<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Soft Sheets Til The Dawn Comes by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806854">On Soft Sheets Til The Dawn Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cast a Spell for Your Demon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Tails, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting their act together, Jaskier and Geralt can't wait to reach an inn for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cast a Spell for Your Demon [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Soft Sheets Til The Dawn Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a collaboration with ThirstyOpossum and they have drawn the most amazing artwork for this fic!  Please go check it out <a href="https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/status/1367160212667392003?s=20">over here</a>.  If you'd rather read the fic first, I'll post this link again at the end.  But please look at the artwork.  I am in love with it!</p><p>Title take from "The Grand Hotel" by Regina Spektor.  That song really vibes with this verse for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day’s trip to Novigrad seemed like the longest journey they’d ever taken together.  After the short kiss they’d shared by their fireside last night, they seemed to come to some unspoken agreement that they would wait for a real bed before going any further.  It’s taken Jaskier two years to get this far, he’s not about to rush at this point.  They got an early start this morning, the promise of a city and an inn hanging in the air like a promise.  </p><p>Now they’re finally strolling into the Kingsfisher Inn, and Jaskier feels his shoulders lighten as he takes in the scene around them.  There’s a bard singing on stage, a guitarist accompanying her while she shakes a tambourine in embellishment.  They seem to be in the middle of the dinner crowd, which hopefully means they can grab a quick bite to eat as well.  He’s pretty sure they’re going to need all the energy they can get tonight.  For once the sight of Geralt’s black horns and demonic nature doesn’t have the innkeeper tripping over herself to deny them a room, so he hangs back a bit and lets Geralt take care of their accommodation, only jumping in to request use of the bathing chambers.</p><p>“Figured you’d be in a rush,” Geralt says, smirking at him after the innkeeper hands over a key and directs them towards the baths.</p><p>“As eager as I am to see you out of your clothing, we’re both caked in weeks of dirt and travel.  A little bit longer won’t hurt,” he offers with a wink as he spins on his heels and hurries to the bathing room.  </p><p>An attendant goes to hand him a hard bit of soap, but he waves her off, mumbling that he has his own.  It’s a bit of a luxury, but he found a soap maker in Oxenfurt who carries more subtle scents.  Geralt’s heightened senses make anything obvious too overwhelming, but he doesn’t seem to mind the softer fragrances.  He fiddles through his bag and pulls out his bar of almond soap, setting in on the small table next to the bath.  He sighs as he slides into the warm water and sets about scrubbing the remnants of the road from his skin.  </p><p>He can hear Geralt doing the same on the other side of the privacy partition.  A small part of him is giddy at the fact that after tonight he shouldn’t need to shy away from the demon when he’s naked anymore.  He intends to get his fill tonight and then do his best not to wear out his welcome.  Geralt is clearly attracted to him, but Jaskier knows he’s not easy to put up with.  Gods know countless lovers have happily reminded him of that fact, but he prefers to consider himself an acquired taste.  Hopefully it’s one that Geralt will enjoy for the foreseeable future.</p><p>But enough melancholy thoughts.  Jaskier shakes his head and goes back to getting himself clean.  He hopefully has a long night in store.</p><p>---</p><p>The sun is setting by the time he’s done, and he hurries back to their rented room.  Geralt beats him back, and he’s just standing there awkwardly when Jaskier walks in.  It’s kind of sweet how bad at this he is, so Jaskier just grins widely at him and shuts the door behind him before crossing the room and dragging him into a quick kiss.  It seems to calm his nerves and they’re both smiling when they pull apart.</p><p>“Dinner on the table,” Geralt tells him before gesturing over to where a plate of dried meats and cheeses sits.</p><p>“It looks like it’ll keep,” Jaskier says, smirking as he reaches up and tucks a stray wisp of hair behind Geralt’s pointed ear.  He gives Jaskier a sheepish look, and he’s pretty sure the demon would be blushing if he could.  Fuck, where did he find this gem of a man?  He must have done something worthwhile in a past life.</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Geralt offers, even as he settles his hands on Jaskier’s slim waist. </p><p>“Please,” Jaskier scoffs, “I’ve wanted this for years.  Just took you a bit longer to catch up with me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Geralt pauses and studies him - really studies his face - and must see something that confirms what Jaskier is telling him, because his shoulders relax a bit.  “I didn’t know it had been that long.”</p><p>“I’ve been captivated since the moment I saw you,” Jaskier admits.  He can feel his face heating up, knows he’s probably turning a brilliant shade of red, but Geralt just flashes him a fanged grin and pecks him quickly on the mouth.  “Now how about we do something about these clothes?” Jaskier asks as he pulls back.</p><p>“Of course,” Geralt says before waving his hand.  There’s a dull blue flash and suddenly they’re both naked.  Jaskier giggles and looks down to where his hands rest on Geralt’s bare chest.</p><p>“Not exactly what I meant, but I’ll take it.”</p><p>“It’s been awhile since I’ve been with someone who wanted me for me,” Geralt offers slowly, his voice deeper than normal.  “I’ve forgotten what it feels like.”  He sounds like he’s in awe, and that just won’t do.  Geralt is the most gorgeous person Jaskier has ever seen, and he’s not about to let him stand here feeling shy or unsure.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier says, bringing up a hand to cup Geralt’s face and force his eyes to meet him.  “I’m here because of you, not in spite of it.  Can you show me?  Your true self?”</p><p>“You don’t-”</p><p>“I really really do,” Jaskier reassures him.  He leans in and captures his mouth in a soft kiss, trying to push every feeling he has into it.  Geralt looks a bit taken aback when they part, his eyes glossy and vulnerable.</p><p>“Only for you,” Geralt agrees softly.  Jaskier has seen him transform before.  Hell, he grew claws on the very first day they met, but he’s never seen anything quite like this.  His body twists, skin reforming as bones and muscles move into place.</p><p>The first thing he notices is how dark Geralt’s wings look.  He must use his glamour to keep them muted, but right now they’re a stunning pitch black.  It’s like someone spilled a pot of ink, each feather drowning in the color of the night sky.  Geralt is touchy about his wings, so Jaskier doesn’t push it yet, just looks down to take in the rest of him.</p><p>His short claws are out, a stark darkness against his pale skin.  He knows they’re sharp enough to cut, but has faith that Geralt will be tender with him.  He aches to feel them digging into his skin, just enough pressure to scratch but not to slice.  Jaskier lets his gaze fall between Geralt’s legs, focusing on his frankly intimidating cock.  His mouth waters and he knows he can’t let the night end before tasting it.</p><p>“Pretty normal looking,” he comments, and Geralt snorts at him.</p><p>“What?  Were you expecting spikes?” Geralt asks with a chuckle.</p><p>“Only demon I’ve been with was a woman, so I’m not overly well-versed in anatomy,” he says, laughing back.  But when he looks up to Geralt’s face, the breath catches in his lungs, forces him to swallow his next words.  “Your eyes,” he manages to choke out.</p><p>He always thought Geralt had beautiful eyes, but they’re absolutely stunning now.  They’re glowing, like molten gold, and Jaskier fears he could lose himself in them.  His pupils are actually shining in the dim light of their rented room, and Jaskier opens his mouth to tell him how striking they are, but Geralt cuts him off.</p><p>“I can tone it down,” he blurts out quickly.</p><p>“No!” Jaskier rushes out.  “Geralt, darling.  You are without a doubt the most gorgeous person I’ve ever taken to my bed.  Please don’t hide yourself.  I love it.  Adore it...adore you.”</p><p>“I’m already here, no need to flatter me,” Geralt mumbles, and that simply won’t do.  So Jaskier frames his face with both hands and turns him so their eyes meet.</p><p>“I wouldn’t lie to you,” Jaskier says softly, pleading with his eyes for Geralt to understand him.  The demon studies him for a moment before nodding sharply.  “Thank you for believing me.  Now...there’s a sturdy looking bed right over there, and I’ve waited ages for this.  I want you to wreck me.”</p><p>“Oh, I plan on it,” Geralt tells him before scooping him up in his solid arms.  He tosses Jaskier on the bed and crawls in after him, settling between his legs.  He runs a hand down Jaskier's chest, lightly scratching with his claws as he goes.  Jaskier writhes under the touch, arching up into it.  “What should I stay away from?” Geralt asks, tilting his head as he looks down at him.</p><p>“It’s ridiculous how excited I am to feel your claws on me, but let’s keep it to light scratches tonight?  No blood?  Something we can negotiate later, but not what I’m looking for tonight,” Jaskier says honestly.  Geralt swallows thickly, and Jaskier has a vision of another night, his chest and legs littered with tiny lines of blood, but he shoves it aside to focus on the moment.</p><p>“Of course,” Geralt confirms before trailing his claws across Jaskier’s chest again.  They both watch as thin pink lines appear in their wake, Jaskier’s breath catching in his throat as he leans into it.</p><p>And then it’s like a dam breaks and he can’t <i>not</i> be touching Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier reaches out up and cups Geralt’s face, dragging him down into a sloppy kiss.  It’s too rushed and their teeth clash a bit, but he just laughs and adjusts his aim before trying again.  Geralt laps at his lower lip, begging for entry, and Jaskier nearly comes right at the moment he realizes Geralt’s tongue is forked.</p><p>“Oh. My. Gods,” he chokes out, shivering as he grins up at Geralt.  But the demon seems to have interpreted him wrong and looks mildly worried.</p><p>“I can-” he starts, but Jaskier surges up and shuts up him with a quick kiss.</p><p>“Don’t you even <i>dare</i>.  I fucking love it,” Jaskier tells him before sinking back down onto the mattress and pulling Geralt with him.  He catches his mouth in another kiss, sighing when the tension seems to sag out of Geralt.</p><p>And yes, this is a thousand times better.  He wraps his legs around Geralt’s hips, bucking up against him when Geralt licks into his mouth and deepens the kiss.  He runs his tongue over Jaskier’s teeth, across his pallet, and it seems like it’s slightly longer than normal, too.  Jaskier groans into his mouth and sucks on his tongue, swallowing down Geralt’s grunts.</p><p>Geralt nips at his jaw line, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses as he works his way to Jaskier’s neck.  He bites a bit harder, not breaking skin, but Jaskier can definitely feel those fangs.  He laps at the sore skin, and Jaskier keens under his touch, writhing as he falls apart under Geralt’s skilled mouth.  </p><p>Jaskier lets his hands roam freely, mapping the hard planes of Geralt’s chest, brushing his fingers across his nipples, trailing down the sides of his body and digging his fingers into his hips.  He’s seen him naked, but never like this, never been allowed to feel his scarred skin beneath his hands.  Jaskier revels in the trust, sighing into the kiss as his fingers find purchase in the warmth of Geralt’s hips.</p><p>And then Geralt dips his head down and licks Jaskier’s nipple, and he cries out, arching into it.  Geralt shoots him a smirk, and Jaskier just flushes, aware of how sensitive he is there.  But instead of saying anything, Geralt just goes back to it, sucking on his nipple while his claws scrape gently over the other.  </p><p>It’s like his whole body is on fire, his skin lighting up as Geralt laps at him.  Jaskier whimpers and tangles his fingers in Geralt’s hair, holding him in place.  Geralt lets a fang scrap over his nipple, and Jaskier lets out a broken moan, his dick twitching against his stomach.  He can’t remember ever being this hard, this desperate to get some sort of friction on himself.</p><p>“Please,” he begs, tugging on Geralt’s hair, loving the way the demon moans in return.</p><p>“What do you need?” Geralt asks him, looking up at him through his dark lashes.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t know. Anything...everything.  Just touch me,” Jaskier please, gasping when Geralt bites down harder on his nipple, pulling at it with his teeth.  Then he rests back on his heels and just stares down at Jaskier.</p><p>“Fuck,” He growls, eyes darkening.  “Look at you.  You’re so perfect for me, laid out so nice like this.”  His tail moves as he speaks, working its way between their bodies, hovering over Jaskier’s prick.  “May I?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Yes, please!” Jaskier says enthusiastically.  He watches with wide eyes as Geralt’s tail wraps around his leaking cock, twisting around the shaft.  “Fuck,” he whines, voice breaking over the word.</p><p>“So desperate,” Geralt laughs as he starts to pump him with his tail.  “I love seeing you like this.  Look at how wet you are, just covering your thighs for me.  Do you want to come like this?  Do you like knowing it’s me, <i>a demon</i> making you feel this way?”</p><p>“Yes, I love it,” Jaskier rushes out, bucking his hips against the air.  Geralt holds him down, one claw digging into his left hip, and just grins down at him.  “Please, I need,” he trails off into a high pitched whine when Geralt twists his tail again, working over the length of him.</p><p>“I know what you need,” Geralt tells him before moving his tail quicker, jerking him off fast and rough.  He brings his other hand up to play with Jaskier’s nipple, and it’s almost too much to handle.  He’s burning up, his dick dribbling pre-come and coating Geralt’s tail with it.  He’s not going to last, but he’s wanted this too damn long and Geralt is just way too sexy for his own good.</p><p>“Geralt...I’m close,” Jaskier pants out.  Geralt just works him faster, tail twisting as it moves up and down his shaft.</p><p>“You’re young.  You’ve got more than one in you,” Geralt chuckles softly.  “Let go.  Show me how pretty you can be.”</p><p>And that fucking does it.  Jaskier shouts his name as he goes over the edge, bursts of hot come splashing them both, hitting his chest and thighs, and making a mess of Geralt’s tail.  Geralt works him through it, tail moving as Jaskier spills between.</p><p>“Still with me?” Geralt teases and Jaskier just snorts at him.</p><p>“You sure you’re not a lust demon?” he asks between breaths.  His head is spinning still, and he’s pretty sure he’s never come so hard.</p><p>“Just for you apparently,” Geralt says almost shyly.  He moves his tail away and rakes his claws over Jaskier’s chest, brushing through his sweat-slicked chest hair.  He shivers under the touch, cock twitching in interest but nowhere near where he needs to be to go again yet.</p><p>“I think I like that,” Jaskier admits as he reaches up and drags Geralt on top of him.  “I like this just being for me.”</p><p>“Me too,” Geralt says softly before kissing him again.  It’s gentle, just a light press of lips as Geralt cups his face and slants their mouths together.  Jaskier sighs into his mouth and brings his arms up, sliding them around his back.  He’s avoided the wings so far, because Geralt has never let him touch them before, but now he figures he’s allowed.  Tentatively, he drags his fingers across the skin where the wings sprout from his back.</p><p>Geralt hisses, his body going tense, and Jaskier breaks the kiss with a rushed, “Sorry!”  He starts to move away, but Geralt shakes his head and presses back against his hands.</p><p>“No, that’s a good noise,” Geralt says, his voice completely wrecked.  He meets Jaskier’s gaze and licks his lips before nodding again.  “They haven’t been touched in so long,” he adds softly, trailing off as he looks to the side.</p><p>“It’s ok if I?”</p><p>“Y-Yes,” Geralt confirms, eyes falling shut as Jaskier tries again, stroking the skin between his two wings.  The demon lets out a squeak and bends beautifully into the touch, shaking as Jaskier tries it again with a bit more pressure.  </p><p>Suddenly feeling bold, Jaskier trails his fingertips across the top of the black wings, grinning when Geralt moans and bites down on his own lip.  Jaskier presses harder, really digging his fingers into the muscles beneath the feathers, and Geralt cries out and starts rocking his hips against him.</p><p>He explores the wings for a few moments, and finds out the areas where they meet Geralt’s body seem to bring the most pleasure.  Geralt writhes in his lap, moaning softly as Jaskier strokes the massive wings, runs his hands through the feathers, brushes against the curves of the top of them.  Jaskier loves seeing him like this, falling apart at such a simple touch.  </p><p>Geralt’s rutting against his thigh, blissed out as Jaskier caresses him.  He looks absolutely wrecked when he blinks his eyes open and pants out, “Not yet. Want to be inside you when I come.”</p><p>And <i>fuck</i> if that isn’t the hottest thing Jaskier’s ever heard.</p><p>He drags his fingers from Geralt’s wings, skimming his fingers down the sides of his body and digging them into the curves of his ass.  “I want to taste you first,” Jaskier tells him, smirking when he shudders and blinks slowly down at him.  “On your back,” he orders, laughing as Geralt scrambles to comply.  </p><p>Jaskier takes a moment just to look at him.  His eyes are glowing in the dark, his face shrouded in shadows.  There’s a beam of moonlight streaming through the window that highlights the muscles in his chest, and it sends another spike of need through him.  Geralt is splayed out like a feast, a mouth-watering contrast of pale skin framed by dark wings.</p><p>He settles between Geralt’s spread thighs, balancing on his elbows as he finally gets his hands on his cock.  It’s as gorgeous as the demon himself, long and thick, and Jaskier licks his lips before dipping down and lapping the bead of pre-come from the darkened head.  He moans as the salty taste hits his tongue and quickly sucks the head into his mouth.  Geralt bucks up, but Jaskier moves with him to avoid being choked and shoots him a look from under his lashes.</p><p>“Sorry,” Geralt mumbles, but Jaskier just hums happily and gets back to work, bobbing his head as he wraps a hand around the thick shaft.  He feels Geralt’s claws at the back of his head, tiny pinpricks digging into his scalp just enough pressure to be felt but not hurt him.  There’s a part of him that loves knowing Geralt could tear him apart with his bare hands and he doesn't know what that says about him.  But for the moment he gives into it, leaning into Geralt’s touch every time he pulls up.</p><p>He pulls back and swirls his tongue around the head before licking down to the base.  He licks at Geralt’s sack and then takes one of his balls gently into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before doing the same with the other. Geralt lets out a broken groan and tugs at his hair and Jaskier shivers as he comes back up to swallow him down again.</p><p>Geralt’s leaking steadily, and Jaskier knows he has to be close.  Jaskier lets himself focus on the heavy weight of him on his tongue, the salty taste flooding his mouth, the musky scent of him rushing over him.  And then Geralt is tugging at him, pushing him back as he growls out, “I need you.  Want to fuck you.  <i>Now</i>.”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier moans out as quickly as he can.  “We need oil.  Let me-” he starts, but gets cut off by a bright blue flash and a weird feeling in his ass.  He looks at Geralt with wide eyes and reaches around to touch the rim of his hole, fingers coming away slick.  “Did you just <i>magic me slick</i>?” he chokes out, amused more than anything.</p><p>“It’s quicker,” Geralt says with a shrug.  “You’ll still need to prep yourself, unless you want my fingers back, but I figured it would be a welcome trick.”</p><p>“You figured right,” Jaskier confirms as he climbs into Geralt’s lap.  He leans down to kiss him, licking into his mouth as he reaches behind himself and presses a finger into his own ass.  Geralt holds onto his hips, claws digging into him in a way that sends sparks down his spine, and Jaskier shoves a second finger in.  It’s probably rushed, but he knows what his body can handle.</p><p>By the time Jaskier’s got three fingers twisting inside himself, he’s a mess, face tucked against Geralt’s neck and thighs shaking as he struggles to hold himself together while he gets ready.  Geralt whispers praise against the crown of his head, one hand clinging to his hip and the other running up and down his back, his claws taunting him.</p><p>Fuck, he’s never been more ready for anything in his whole life.</p><p>“‘I’m good,” Jaskier moans as he slides his fingers out, already feeling the loss of being full.</p><p>“Hands and knees,” Geralt tells him, but Jaskier shakes his head as he wipes his fingers on the bedspread.</p><p>“No, I want to see you,” he says, and Geralt grins back at him.  Jaskier wants to demand the names of anyone who’s ever made him feel less than he deserves, but that can wait for now.  He lets himself be moved onto his back and reaches up to pull Geralt to him.  Geralt hikes his hips up, pushing back his thighs as he lines up.</p><p>“Ready for me?” he asks in a low voice.</p><p>“<i>Years</i>,” Jaskier teases, but Geralt just rolls his eyes and presses in and then Jaskier’s mind goes completely blank.</p><p>Time seems to slow down as Geralt slowly - oh so slowly - slides into him.  He relaxes and lets him in, body stretching around his massive cock.  Jaskier whines, chewing on his lower lip as he’s filled.  When Geralt finally bottoms out, he stills, giving Jaskier time to adjust.  He takes a few deep breaths and wills his body to cooperate.</p><p>After a few moments, he nods and whispers, “Please,” and Geralt starts rocking his hips.  He goes slow at first, like he needs to make sure Jaskier is actually ready for him.  But then Jaskier bucks up against him, chasing him as he pulls away, and something in Geralt snaps.  He slams back into him, making Jaskier howl and cling to him.</p><p>Jaskier has never felt this gods-damned full in his whole fucking life.  He digs his nails into Geralt’s forearms, holding onto him as he’s plowed into.  He’s a mess, prick leaking against his stomach, bouncing with each of Geralt’s hard thrusts.  He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but has to blink them open to look up at Geralt.  Their gazes lock and he loses himself in the feral look in Geralt’s eyes.  His pupils are blown wide, just a thin ring of glowing gold around the edges.</p><p>Geralt grabs Jaskier’s thighs and pushes them into his chest, nearly folding him in half as he fucks him.  Jaskier can’t get enough, just holds onto Geralt as they move together.  Geralt looks radiant, his sweat-slicked body framed by those perfect black wings.  It’s like some kind of ancient artwork came to life, and Jaskier can’t stop watching him, can’t tear his eyes away even as his body is nearing his release.</p><p>“Close,” Geralt grinds out, his rhythm faltering, “touch yourself.”  And that’s an order Jaskier can follow, he pries his hand off the bedspread and wraps his long fingers around himself.  He’s a mess, leaking everywhere as he starts jacking himself in time with Geralt’s thrusts.</p><p>Geralt shifts, placing a foot on the bed to get better leverage.  His next thrust hits his prostate and Jaskier cries out, back bowing as he rocks into it.  Geralt tightens his hold on his thighs and slams in at the same angle, once, twice more, and Jaskier loses it.  He comes with a shout, body going taut as he spills over his own hand.</p><p>Geralt’s hips stutter, growling deeply as he thrusts into Jaskier.  His hair hangs in his face, curling as it dampens with sweat.  Jaskier watches him fall apart, muscles tensing as he grunts Jaskier’s name and comes in hot spurts inside of him.  He rocks through it, fucking Jaskier gently as he rides his orgasm.</p><p>After a few moments he stills and slumps down half on top of Jaskier, careful not to crush him with his full weight.  Jaskier keens and pulls him closer, their limbs tangling as they lay there.  Jaskier lets his hands roam over Geralt’s body, caressing his cooling skin.  He hums happily and buries his face in Geralt’s neck, whimpering when the demon slowly pulls out of him.</p><p>“Well that’s settled,” Jaskier mumbles as he turns them to their sides, “I think I’ll keep you.”</p><p>“I think I’ll let you,” Geralt says, laughing as he curls his body and wings around Jaskier.  He grins and waves a hand in a quick flash of blue light, and then Jaskier’s thighs are no longer covered in come.  He snorts and cuddles closer, too worn out to complain much.</p><p>“Next time let me be dirty.  I want to remember it,” Jaskier tells him.</p><p>“Am I that forgettable?” Geralt teases, and Jaskier swats at him half-heartedly.</p><p>“You broke me.  I’ll have a snappy answer for you in the morning,” he says sleepily.</p><p>“Oh right, my witty bard,” Geralt says with a chuckle.</p><p>“I am, you know?  Yours,” Jaskier clarifies with a smile.  Geralt’s breath catches in his throat and Jaskier presses a soft kiss against his collar bone.  He’s too tired to move more than that.</p><p>“I think I can be ok with that,” Geralt tells him, tightening his hold.</p><p>“I can be persistent,” Jaskier mumbles, already losing the battle against sleep.  His last thought is how lovely it is to be pressed against Geralt’s hard chest and surrounded by his soft wings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a collaboration with ThirstyOpossum and they have drawn the most amazing artwork for this fic!  Please go check it out <a href="https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/status/1367160212667392003?s=20">over here</a>.  I am absolutely in love with it.</p><p>Come join me on <a href="https://kueble.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>